Zancrow
Summary Zancrow (ザンクロウ Zankurou) was a Flame God Slayer, a member of one of the most powerful Dark Guilds, Grimoire Heart, and was one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. He was killed by Zeref during the Fairy Tail-Grimoire Heart war on Tenrou Island. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Zancrow Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human/Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Absorption (Of natural and magical flames; except his own), Can use his Fire in the form of multiple weapons, Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert, Limited Durability Negation against Gods (Can bypass the durability of gods and those with god-like properties), Has high Resistance to natural and magical flames Attack Potency: Small City level (His Flame God's Bellow did this much damage) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept pace with Natsu) Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: Small City Class (Casually damaged Natsu with melee attacks) Durability: Small City level (Survived the combined attacks of Dragon and God flames) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, several hundred meters with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: Overconfident. Like other slayers, Zancrow cannot eat fire created from his own Flame God Slayer magic to replenish his stamina or to stop his magic sent back to him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Flame God Slayer Magic (火炎の滅神魔法 Kaen no Metsujin Mahō): Zancrow is a God Slayer, with his particular element being fire, and controls black flames. Being a God Slayer, Zancrow considers himself to be on a completely different level than Natsu, who is a Dragon Slayer. Zancrow's claims, however, are not for show, as Natsu is unable to eat Zancrow's black flames, as they are superior to his, but Zancrow, in turn, could eat Natsu's flames to increase his own power. However, despite their lethal potency, Flame God Slayer Magic flames can be eaten by a Fire Dragon Slayer only if their body is completely devoid of Magic Power at the time of consumption. *'Flame God's Bellow (炎神の怒号 ''Enjin no Dogō):' Zancrow's signature ''God's Bellow. Zancrow breathes a massive fireball of flame at his opponents. While using this attack, his fire is normal-colored, not black, although, presumably, this is because Zancrow had just consumed Natsu's flames mere moments prior. However, in the anime, the color of the flames stays black. *'Flame God's Explosive Flame:' Zancrow releases a massive stream of black flames at his opponent from his arm by launching his arm forward in a punch-like motion. Once the flames reach its target, they increase in size, creating a giant explosion *'Flame God's Scythe:' Zancrow forms a scythe of black flames off of one arm, which he uses as a weapon for destructive results. This attack was first demonstrated when Zancrow used it to cut down a couple of trees *'Flame God's Kagutsuchi (炎神のカグツチ ''Enjin no Kagutsuchi):' Zancrow spreads his arms and legs and unleashes a giant ball of black flames around himself. This attack is first used against Natsu Dragneel to counter his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, which was overpowered by this spell. *'Flame God's Supper (炎神の晩餐 Enjin no Bansan):' An attack where Zancrow claps his hands down to launch a mouth-shaped attack of black flames at his foe(s) to trap them in the black flames and turn them into ashes. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fire Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Sadists Category:Magic Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:God Slayers Category:Tier 7 Category:Durability Negation Users